Happy Girl
by hypergirl
Summary: Takari! Wrote for no apparent reason, but if you read it, you might like it!!


Happy Girl  
  
By: hypergirl  
I can't believe I wrote this, I really shouldn't have. Stuff in these ( ), are narratives on the actions occurring. Oh well, enjoy ppls! Short sweet Takari!! If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you download it. It's only my opinion, but if you want it, it is Happy Girl and it is written by Bubbels (this is not spelled wrong).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own diddly, but squat is mine! (See how insane I am and run! ^__^)  
  
Happy Girl  
  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, come on I`ll make you happy.   
Ooooh, just me and you.   
Woke up this morning the sky was blue.  
  
Hikari rose sleepily out of bed. She stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face. She jumped when the cold touched her skin. Even though she had expected the frigidity of the water, it still surprised her. No matter how many times she did it, she always jumped. It was something she had never quite understood. She knew what was coming, and she knew when it was coming, but all the same, it shocked her. Kind of like when he had left, she thought with a sad smile, I had known he would be leaving, but when he actually did, it was like getting splashed in the face with that water. It woke me up to the reality of what was happening. I never knew how much he meant to me until he had to leave. I was never sure of my feelings for him until he wasn't there anymore. Looking into the mirror, she brushed her hair away from her face to see how she looked. Today was special.  
  
Today's the day I come to you.  
I'm so excited. It's been so long,   
Counting the minutes since you've been gone.   
  
Everything had to be perfect! She hadn't seen Takeru for so long. Sure, they had kept in touch. They had talked on the phone and written letters to one another, but that didn't really count, at least not to her. She was ecstatic, but slightly worried. He might have changed, he might not be the same sweet childhood friend she had always known, he might have a girlfriend, and he might not feel the same way towards her as she felt toward him. It wasn't like she had ever told him she cared, at least not in anything other than friendship. Brushing any worries aside, she concentrated on the fact that she was going to see him again.  
  
Here we go now (here we go now)   
Here we go now (here we go now)   
Here's a message to you.   
I'm a happy happy girl,   
with a happy happy smile.  
I can be your friend   
and stay and play awhile.   
Happy happy girl   
with a happy happy smile.  
I give you all my world   
and make you less the while.  
Ooooh, come on I`ll make you happy.   
Ooooh, what can we do?   
Ooooh come on I`ll make you happy.  
Ooooh just me and you.   
  
Hikari took a deep breath, unsure of how to start. Luckily, she was saved from speaking when Takeru asked how she had been doing. It was obvious that Takeru had more reason for being there than just coming to check up on a friend, no matter how close they had been. The small talk was a cover for something, and knowing Takeru, it would be something important. She had always been able to tell when Takeru was excited, sad, happy, everything! Hikari`s heart was beating wildly, and she forced herself to calm down, it was only Takeru. Just the boy you've been after since jr. high, an annoying little voice in the back of her head sneered. Takeru gently grabbed her hand, went down on one knee, and asked her if she would give him the honor of being his wife.  
  
Can you imagine the way I feel?  
Look at me dumpling it's so unreal.  
When we're together,   
the whole world smiles.   
This is forever, the rest of our lives.   
  
~ A few months later ~  
Hikari gazed at her husband's slumbering form lovingly. He was the same as he had always been, but that only made her love him more. She had been stunned when he had asked her. It was out of the blue and totally unexpected, at least for her. Taichi, on the other hand, seemed to be surprised only because it had taken Takeru so long to ask. They were happy with each other, and that was the only thing that mattered to Hikari.  
  
Here we go now (here we go now)  
here we go now (here we go now)   
Here's a message to you.   
I'm a happy happy girl   
with a happy happy smile.   
I can be your friend   
and stay and play awhile.   
I'm a happy happy girl   
with a happy happy smile.   
I give you all my world   
and make you less the while.   
Ooooh come on I`ll make you happy.   
Ooooh what can we do?   
Ooooh come on I`ll make you happy.   
Ooooh just me and you.   
  
(Scene of Takeru and Hikari laughing together in a park of some sort. Takeru has his arm around his wife and whispers something in her ear. She punches him in the arm playfully and he looks up, feigning to be hurt. She laughs at him and he soon joins her. The young couple continues walking and joking with one another.)  
  
When I see you looking,  
looking at me,   
I feel so happy just you and me.  
  
(Takeru and Hikari snuggling on their couch and watching a movie.)  
  
I'm a happy happy girl   
with a happy happy smile.   
I can be your friend   
and stay and play awhile.   
Happy happy girl   
with a happy happy smile.   
I give you all my world   
and make you less awhile.   
Ooooh come on I`ll make you happy.  
Ooooh what can we do?  
Ooooh come on I`ll make you happy.  
Ooooh just me and you.  
When I see you looking,  
looking at me,   
I feel so happy just you and me.  
  
(Takeru sneaks up behind Hikari and grabs her. Startled, she tries to get loose and the two fall in a heap on the floor giggling hysterically. A friend Iori, looks at the laughing pair and shakes his head, those two weren't ever going to grow up…)  



End file.
